I will not say the Day is done
by Mage Arod
Summary: Harry PotterLotr Crossover. PreOrder of the Pheonix. Hermione recieves an interesting birthday present...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. Neither do I own Frodo, Sam, or any of the Rest of the Fellowship. This is also my first story on fanfic.net, though I have written fanfic forever. I may not update this often, but that is because most of my effort and ideas are spent on my original stories (Not up here, probably won't ever be). So, Enjoy, and Review!  
  
  
  
The many breeds of multi- colored owls zoomed into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Students of the Griffindor table looked expectantly up for mail from home; everyone was worried about family at this troubled time.  
  
Being the first batch of mail since students had arrived on September first, many students were receiving packages of forgotten items, including a round-faced 5th year at the Griffindor table.  
  
"Neville," the gangly red haired boy of the same year said, "how much did you forget THIS year?"  
  
Neville Longbottom (for that was his name) ignored him and dived into his package.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione Granger, a bushy-brown haired girl, reprimanded her friend, Ron Weasly, looking as though she would put her hands on her hips if she wasn't too busy opening a package of her own.  
  
"Did YOU forget something the year?" smiled their classmate and friend from across the table, an boy with unruly black hair and rather odd shaped scar on his forehead, by the name of Harry Potter (the boy, not the scar).  
  
"No, of course not," Hermione took a letter from inside her package," Mom and Dad are finally getting the hang of sending things by owl; I bought them one this summer. Anyway, they decided to send me my birthday gift to me this year."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look as Hermione brought out some very large leather bound books. So like Hermione to get books for her birthday.  
  
" Ooo..." Hermione's eyes widened as she took a look at the title, " The Lord of the Rings! I've wanted to read this!"  
  
" What? A book that Hermione hasn't read?" Ron put his hand to his mouth in "shock".  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look. "It's a Muggle fantasy story, what they think magic's all about. This one is supposed to be a rather good; I read the prequel to it the summer before I came to Hogwarts. My Dad's been at me to read it. "  
  
She paged through the what Harry and Ron bet had to be a 1000+ page book, then picked up her letter again.  
  
"Lets see..." She scanned the letter, "Here's some other books I wanted...And this last book..." She took a much larger, older and much used book from her package, an extremely puzzled expression was on her face.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
" This is what Mom says 'We found this book at a yard sale this summer when you were in Bulgaria. It looked Magic, and your Dad wanted to see if he's finally gotten the knack of discerning magic from not; so we bought it. The young woman at the register looked at me strangely when I bought it. Apparently, it was from an attic of a hundred year-old house that nobody knows who lived in. The new owner was selling the things in the attic. Why don't you take a look at this, or show it to one of your teachers? I think they would like to know."  
  
"Strange," said Harry, who lifted the book up and thumbed threw the pages, coughing a little from the dust and marveling at the parchment pages, all decorated in beautiful scrip; of which only about half he could read.  
  
" You probably shouldn't go through any of that on your own," said one of Ron's older twin brothers, George, looking over Harry's shoulder, "You never know what could happed if you read some of this..."  
  
Fred, the other twin, laughed, "And how dose he know this? Experience. When we were little, we delved into the attic; this one," He nudged his brother," discovered and old family heirloom. He had just learned to read, the big boy, so he read it...and he ended up with-"  
  
At this point George threw his half finished piece of toast at Hermione, narrowly missing her head, and clamped his hand over his brother's mouth. " You don't want to know, really!" He said hurriedly, and dragged his brother over to his chair, next to a hysterically laughing Lee Jordan.  
  
Ron, who was also laughing hysterically, took the book from Harry and turned to the title page " A Really, Really Old Book of Magick" He "read", "By Anolde Krazywizarde."  
  
Hermione stood up, brushed what remained of George's toast off her robes, and grabbed The Lord of The Rings in one hand. She swung at Ron's head, narrowly missing it by scant inches. Ron, looking slightly pale, stared as Hermione sat down and began putting her new books into her back into the box.  
  
Harry, now laughing, took the book from Ron and handed it to Hermione. " We're going to have to be careful from now on, Ron. She's got a dangerous weapon. That thing could knock you out for a couple of days!"  
  
Hermione chuckled rather evilly, " I had forgotten about the power of big, heavy books. You guys are going to get it sooner or later." She dropped The Lord of the Rings into the box; it hit the other books with a plump and shook their end of Griffindor Table.  
  
"Yup," said Neville, who had been listening in on the conversation, "I have a feeling that you two are going to in the hospital wing a bit more than usual this year...."  
  
And with that premonition, the new Hogwarts school year began.  
  
~ 


	2. In Western Lands beneath the Sun

1 Chapter 1: In Western Lands beneath the Sun…  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You like me; you really like me (Sorry, Author Happy)! The second part of this chapter is older, and is a whim of mine (yes, I am R/H.). It really has no effect on the rest of the story (yet anyway, though it probably will later). Ron will get hit, and I have a sneaking suspicion Draco will get hit as well. As to what happened to George, he ended up with a… (Hand clamps over mouth, for I wont tell you just yet) *Evil grin* Enjoy!  
  
"How's the book?" Ron asked peevishly, nearly 2 months later, then ducked as Hermione made a one handed swing, the other holding her bulging bag of books. Ron had learned early that it was best to duck when she did this, even if she wasn't actually trying to hit them- her aim wasn't all that good (he still had the bump).  
  
"You know very well!" she snapped, as she shifted the weight of her backpack, " I haven't had time to read lately! I'm not even past the first book yet!"  
  
"And it's a day before Halloween," Harry sighed, catching up with them after having to stay late in Snape's class (a rather embarrassing event involving Neville's toad, dragon dung, and Snape's hair). "You're slipping Hermione..."  
  
He made a duck as Hermione redirected her lethal book. "Come on," he said, sliding over to put Ron between him and The Lord of The Rings, " We'll be late to Transfiguration. "  
  
Ron winced, "I don't even want to think what she'd do to us if we were late 'O. W. L.'s are in eight months, and if you think you can pass without studying then you can miss class...' I hope never to hear that lecture again..." he shuddered.  
  
"Even I think the teachers are going a bit over board." Hermione said as she entered the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Harry and Ron stared as she sat down and plopped her books on the table.  
  
"I don't have any time to read!" she continued with a huff and threw open The Lord of the Rings.  
  
~  
  
"Check," Ron said sleepily with a grin later that day as he and Harry played a slow game of chess.  
  
Harry (just as sleepily) moved his king one space to the left, "Halloween, t'morrow"  
  
"Yup," Ron moved hi pawn and reclaimed his rook.  
  
"You realize," Harry said with a slight smile as he moved his knight to a less dangerous position, " that something bad has happened on every Halloween thus far?"  
  
Ron looked up sharply at Harry, but no, Harry was smiling and not going into one of his depressing moods again, "Er...yes. Like last year. The whole Goblet of Fire thing."  
  
It was Harry's turn to look up sharply, but, no, Ron didn't show that he'd harbored any bad feelings from last year. "Then the year before; the whole thing with Sirius."  
  
"And the death day party in second year!" Ron chimed in, remembering that horrible music, and then seeing Mrs. Norris petrified.  
  
Harry laughed, "And then first year with the Troll! It hardly seems like it was four years ago!"  
  
"You right. But, good things did happen on that day" Ron moved his rook, and Harry was in check again, "Check."  
  
"What? Oh those 10 points we won" Harry moved his King again.  
  
"And..." Ron's voice dropped as he looked over at the couch where Hermione sat doing homework (as usual) "we got to be friends with Hermione that day."  
  
Harry laughed, knowing very well that Ron had a crush on their bushy-haired friend. Ron gave a look of pure venom to Harry. Harry quit laughing, and grew serious, wondering if he could finally get a confession out of Ron, "You like her, don't you?" He asked, amazed at his own daring.  
  
Ron's eyes grew round, and he jumped, surprised. Then, suddenly understanding grew into his eyes, and he looked sharply at Hermione, then back at Harry, then Hermione again. Finally, something seemed to dawn on him and he sat back in his chair looking like he was in shock. "I do, don't I?" he asked in a wondering tone.  
  
Harry, who was fighting the urge to laugh again, got up and put a comforting arm on his friends shoulder. He grew an air of great depression and stated, "'m afraid you do old chap. Bin trying to tell you for year, but you just wouldn't here of it, so I decided to tell you strait out"  
  
Ron looked up at Harry, still with a shocked look in his eyes. But when he saw the corners of Harry's mouth twitching he sighed, and smiled rather sheepishly, "Have a really been that dull?"  
  
"Yes, 'fraid so." Harry said with the same mock seriousness.  
  
Ron laughed, "Oh well, " he said, " I admit it. I've been dull."  
  
Harry joined in the laughter and went back to sit in his chair, "Well, since that has been cleared up, Let us finish our game of chess before bed."  
  
"Too late," Ron said as he moved his queen two spaces to the left "You're in Checkmate."  
  
Harry groaned loudly as Ron smiled and began to put the chess pieces back. " I catch you off guard and I STILL can't win!"  
  
"Of course you can't," Ron said easily as he got up and began to walk to the boy's dormitory. "Hermione, we're going to bed!" he shouted to Hermione over the clamor of Griffindors that were still awake. He turned his very red face back to Harry as they began to walk up the stairs, "I may be dull when it comes to Hermione, Harry, but I am NEVER dull when it comes to chess."  
  
~  
  
Hermione smiled with good memories as the boys went up to bed. They're idiots, she thought, but I couldn't live without them.  
  
She bundled her books and bits of parchment together, and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She headed up her own staircase to her dormitory, yawning all the way.  
  
Paravati and Lavender weren't in bed yet, they were too busy studying their Divinitation tonight (A blue moon, as well as the fact that it was the night before Halloween made perfect gazing conditions, they said) Hermione scoffed at the thought as she put on her night gown, slipped into bed, and settled down for a long reading of Lord of the Rings (tomorrow was Saturday).  
  
She loved the book so far, but as her father had once warned her, it was not a book that could be read a page a day. As such, she was having a hard time getting into it. The Fellowship was currently on its way to the mountains out from Elrond's house (It had taken her a month to read 'The Council of Elrond', an extremely long chapter).  
  
She reached on her bed stand for The Big Book (as Ron and Harry had come to call it), but her hand instead, mysteriously, touched the other, large an old book that she had received for her Birthday. She had not thought of it since that day, though she had planned to show it to Professor McGonagall, but never got around to it. She picked it up, set it on, to look at later (it was tugging on her mind now, in a strange way), and began to read see what the dear ole' Fellowship of the Ring was up to.  
  
~  
  
Hermione put Lord of the Rings down with a slight smile. She had read at least a chapter tonight (Well, it HAD been one o'clock when she had started to read), and was so tired her eyelids were drooping. But, still she wished to have a look at that book. She picked it up, and opened it to the first aged page. The title read "The Book of (word in a language that Hermione didn't read)." She made a mental note to look it up. She flipped through the book, until she stopped at what appeared to be a much-used page (you know, one that has been flipped to so many times that it appears to have a natural bookmark). It looked like some sort of spell, in Latin, or a language like it. If Hermione had been in her normal state of mind, she never would have dared read in her head, much less aloud; but strange thing happen to the mind when the clock is past 12, even to the mind of one so apt as Hermione. Besides, this book was a smart book, and had ways of making a read best suit it's purpose (or destiny, in some cases, like this one). She fumbled little as she read the Latin (or whatever it was) aloud. If Hermione had been fluent in that language, then this is what she would have read:  
  
"Plane to Plane  
  
World to World  
  
There are barriers  
  
Of mind and substance  
  
Now  
  
Through my spell  
  
They are made thin  
  
And by my will  
  
They are Broken"  
  
As she read, her eyes glazed over, as if she were asleep, yet her mouth still uttered the words that her eyes couldn't read. If Paravati or Lavender would have entered the room, they would have seen strings of green and gold light stream from both of the books on Hermione's bed, swirl around her, and ruffle her hair. They burst through the velvet hangings, and out the open window. Hermione's eye rolled back in her head, and she slumped down, and fell asleep.  
  
And when Paravati and Lavender did come in, nothing was strange to them.  
  
~  
  
Frodo put his face to the wind, willing the wind to keep him awake for the rest of his watch. These last few days had been indiscriminate, just on dry footstep after another, nothing to keep him from thinking about IT. And IT was what he least wanted to think about. But, over all, as he thought about IT, and what he was now bound to do, this would probably be the least dangerous, or at least the least memorable.  
  
He sighed. It was probably time for him to wake up Gandalf for his watch. He sat up, and brought his cloak about his shoulders.  
  
The light tinged sky suddenly turned black.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hehee…Cliff hanger. Hope you like! 


	3. The flowers may rise in Spring

1 Chapter 2 The Flowers may rise in Spring  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's been so long *ducks as various objects are thrown at her* I am sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise no more as horrible (I think *evil grin*). IT is the Ring, I meant to say that, but it didn't happen (I wrote the end quickly). No, Lucila, I WILL NOT post Earth-Child (I have issues with that story, as you well know). As for all of you who want some romantic subplots, I hadn't planned on any ('cept for R&H), but I will try to add one in. Any suggestions would be appreciated.  
  
Hermione was awoken by voices.  
  
"Wood duck?"  
  
"Are you sure? I was thinking robin."  
  
"No, no. Not robin"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"How about a gull?"  
  
"Yes! That's it! She's a seagull!"  
  
Hermione lifted her head. Birds? Why are they talking about birds? She thought groggily, as she sat up dazedly in bed, dislodging both Crookshanks and the two books on her bed. Lord of the Rings fell off her bed and hit the floor with a satisfying plump. The voices stopped, and a head, belonging to Lavender Brown, emerged from outside her bed curtains.  
  
"We thought you'd never wake up. You NEVER sleep in"  
  
"I slept in!" Hermione squeaked, "What time is it?" she nearly shouted.  
  
"Relax. It's only 8 o'clock," Hermione relaxed. There was a Quidditch match today at 10 against Slythrien, and both Harry and Ron were liable to hurt her if she didn't show up, lethal book or not. She got out of bed, and started to get dressed.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione? You haven't slept in since third year," Paravati looked worriedly at Hermione. Annoying and Trelawney-worshipping set aside, they were still Hermione's friends.  
  
"Fine," Hermione tried to remember how she had fallen asleep, but she couldn't. That book… "I think," she said softly, and then quickly, "So, what are our chances today, you think?"  
  
"How should we know? You're the one who is best friends with two of the players, and one the captain at that," True, of course. Harry was captain now, and Ron had replaced Oliver Wood as keeper.  
  
"Good point," Something occurred to her as they all walked down the spiral staircase to the common room, then on to the Great Hall, "Why were you talking about birds?"  
  
"Oh that," Paravati looked slightly uncomfortable, "Birds are very important in the psychic world. We were discussing what birds would describe the personalities of those we know…" She went on, but that was when Hermione stopped listening. After a few minutes of listening to absolutely nothing, she rushed ahead, leaving Paravati and Lavender alone in the Charms hallway.  
  
"Yes. She is most defiantly a seagull."  
  
"What is Ron, then?"  
  
"A puffin"  
  
"Also a water bird, and so perfect for him."  
  
"We should have foreseen this."  
  
~  
  
A brilliant burst of magic awoke Gandalf. The next thing that he was aware of was the sounds of a very distressed pony, closely followed by sounds of a very distressed hobbit. In the split second it took him to gain control of his senses, he was full awake and upright, followed closely by Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli (in that order). After that, grumbelings of three suddenly awaken hobbits could be heard.  
  
As soon as Frodo saw that Gandalf was awake, he quickly turned to him, "Gandalf! What happened? I-I was just-just..."  
  
Gandalf interrupted him, "What ever just happened is no fault of yours Frodo."  
  
"But, sir," as soon as Sam had seen that his pony was in distress, he had woken up considerably, "What DID just happen?"  
  
"Yeah," Pippin stood up next to Sam, completely ignoring the fact that, after sleeping facedown on the grass, he face was streaked, "Where in Middle-earth are we?"  
  
There was mumbled agreement to this assessment among the Fellowship. They all looked at Gandalf. Gandalf looked around him at the dark forest, then up, at the stars that were not familiar to him. Something seemed to dawn on him.  
  
"I am afraid, my dear hobbits, men, elf and dwarf, that we are not in Middle-earth at all."  
  
For once, even Aragorn looked dumbstruck. They all looked blankly at each other.  
  
"Well," Pippin said, his eyes as wide as saucers, "That certainly makes things more difficult." The fellowship looked at him  
  
"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Obvious," Merry stated all of their opinions as he slugged Pippin in the arm.  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
~  
  
"Have another Sandwich, Harry?" Hagrid offered the plate to Harry, who shook his head, "Hermione? Ron?" they both shook their heads.  
  
The three had come, right after the great feast, to talk with Hagrid, who had just comeback from his long summer errand for Dumbledore. He had been extremely evasive on that subject, but had been very interested in every thing going on at Hogwarts, like Hermione being made a prefect, Neville finally finding his old Remembral, the incident the day before that had gotten Harry in trouble with Snape, the Quidditch games, and Hermione's obsession with Lord of the Rings. Hagrid had laughed heartily at all of it, offering them stoat sandwiches whenever they asked him a question about where he had been all summer.  
  
"So, Hagrid," Hermione prompted, changing the subject, "Who took care of Fang for you?"  
  
"Oh, Olympe's got a friend who takes care o' dogs. Picked 'im up afore I got here. 'e was glad ter see me o'course-" Hagrid was cut off as Fang lifted up his head and gave a gigantic growl. He bounded over to the door and scratched at it, barking like mad.  
  
"When you gotta go…" Ron shook his head. Hermione glared at him. Hagrid looked puzzled.  
  
"Wonder what's got 'im riled up?" Hagrid opened the door to his cabin, and Fang nearly bowled over the door as he raced into the Forbidden Forest, barking. Hagrid looked worriedly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and then grabbed his crossbow before running out of the cabin, closely followed by the Fifth years.  
  
~  
  
"How is it," Ron panted as they followed Hagrid, "how when ever we're in the Forbidden Forest, we end up running?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Harry gasped, trying to keep up with Hagrid's long strides. Fang's barking was constantly ahead of them. They raced through the dark forest, not knowing what was ahead of them. Ron was beginning to think that Hagrid was a little daft, going through the forest like this; there could be werewolves, after all (Not to mention giant spiders!) Ron gulped, but continued in the path of Harry, who in turn was running in the path of Hagrid. Hermione was behind Ron, panting worse than he was.  
  
Suddenly, as they reached a clearing, Fang stopped, still barking. Hagrid stopped as well, as did Harry. This did not bode well for Ron, as he was running so blindly that he ran into Harry. Harry barely noticed, as he was staring blankly at whatever Fang was barking at. Hagrid was doing the same. Hermione, being more considerate, helped Ron up, and then both of them turned to see what Hagrid and Harry were staring at.  
  
The clearing held the oddest assortment of people and/or creatures Ron had ever seen. There were two normal men (though they were dressed in the oddest way), a dwarf in chain mail with an ax at his side, a tall, blonde, fair man with pointy ears, an old man with a wizards hat and long white hair (he almost looked like Dumbledor) and four of what Ron would call children, except they had older faces, and had bare, hairy feet. One of them held a pony.  
  
For a moment the two parties just stood, staring at each other; they both seemed to be equally shocked about seeing the other there. Then, as if by an unspoken command, both parties raised their weapons: The men, the child- like beings, and the old man drew their swords, the fair man lifted up his bow and notched it inhumanly fast, the dwarf raised his ax. Hagrid put up his crossbow, Fang bared his teeth, and both Harry and Ron took out their wands. Only Hermione didn't move. She had the oddest look on her face: a look almost like recognition. She held up a hand to Hagrid, "Don't shoot! They aren't going to hurt us."  
  
Ron looked at her, "Are you mad? They sure look like they're going to hurt us!"  
  
"Harry," she turned to Harry, completely ignoring Ron, "Go get Dumbledore. Now!" she added the last as Harry hesitated then ran hurriedly in the direction they had come, still giving backward glances at the nine in the clearing.  
  
"Dumbledore?" the old man said, his bristly eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledor is the headmaster of the school mysteriously landed next to," Hermione defiantly seemed to know the group now.  
  
"Put down your weapons," the old man ordered his group, "I know where we are now." The group in the clearing obeyed, but looked at each other confusedly. Ron and Hagrid weren't so quick to put down their weapons.  
  
"Hermione," Ron still though she was mad, "what is all of this? Aren't they going to kill us? Who are they, anyway?"  
  
"Well, Ron, " Hermione smiled a little at him, "if you had actually listened to me the past two months when I talked about my book, you would know."  
  
Ron stared at her, completely uncomprehending. Hermione shook her head, "Honestly. Ron, there are four hobbits and an elf in that clearing. It's the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Of all the people in the clearing, only Fang and the pony did not drop their jaws.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I apologize again for the long wait: I've had musical performances and finals, if that's any excuse. I hopefully will get the next chapter written with in a month, at the most. I also apologize for my Hagrid- I hope I didn't do too bad. Again, if anyone has any ideas as to romantic subplots, tell me. Read and Review! 


End file.
